1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to stands or supports used to hold a laptop computer or keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, laptop computers are commonly used in homes and motel rooms without a desk or table. When used while sitting in a chair or bed, the laptop computer must be supported on the user's lap. Unfortunately, in a short time the bottom of the laptop computer becomes hot and begins to bum the user's legs. Without a mouse support surface, the user is also forced to use the touch pad or point stick provided with the laptop computer. Also, the position of the keyboard is unsuitable for proficient typing.
Portable food stands are widely used in hospitals to support a tray of food for a patient lying in a bed. Because hospital beds have tall open areas under the bed frame, the legs on the stands are able to freely extend under the bed to position the food tray over the patient.
The height and design of chairs and beds at home varies greatly and do not have tall open areas under them to accommodate the legs used on portable hospital food stands. What is needed is an adaptable computer stand that can be used with a wide variety of different chairs and beds.